


Sweet Magnolia

by writeanddrawthis



Category: Hellsing
Genre: 50 themes/50 sentences challenge, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, References to Canon, Slice of Life, some have multiple sentences, there is a lack of sertegra content in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanddrawthis/pseuds/writeanddrawthis
Summary: 50 sentences, 50 themesSnapshots into the lives of a knight and her draculina
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Sweet Magnolia

**#01 – Comfort**

A minor detail but, after years of being the only girl in the manor, the sounds of Seras’ laughter brought a sense of solace to Integra’s heart.

**#02 – Kiss**

Walter placed his upon her forehead—a sign of his paternal role.

Alucard placed his upon her hand—a sign of his fidelity.

Seras placed hers upon her lips—a sign of her devotion.

**#03 – Soft**

Despite its spiky appearance, Seras’ hair was smooth as silk and smelt faintly of honeysuckle.

**#04 – Pain**

No amount of torture could ever compare to the sight of Integra’s tears as she buried ‘her father’ once again.

**#05 – Potatoes**

“Integra! It looks like a duck! Isn’t that cool?”

“Did the duck fall into a pool of radioactive chemicals?”

**#06 – Rain**

It was after two months of debate that Integra finally conceded that ‘Raindrop Racing’ was indeed a valid sport.

**#07 – Chocolate**

The local chocolatier wasn’t sure how to respond when Hellsing’s director inquired about an order for tahini truffles with blood drizzle. 

**#08 – Happiness**

For Integra, it’s the sound of her butler preparing tea while her vampires bicker about the t.v. and film versions of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

**#09 – Telephone**

Upon receiving her own cellphone, Seras proceeded to bedazzle her initials on the back.

**#10 – Ears**

After learning that Integra’s ears were sensitive, Seras took every opportunity to press butterfly kisses to each curved shell.

**#11 – Name**

To everyone else, she was Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing—fearsome knight and master of monsters.

To Seras, she was just Integra.

**#12 – Sensual**

At the sensation of Seras’ fingers tracing her lips, Integra allows her armor to fall.

**#13 – Death**

Walter’s monocle lays in the bottom drawer of Integra’s drawer, next to a scrap of red cloth.

**#14 – Sex**

Her father’s past contributed to her initial distaste of the act, but it was Seras’ gentle caresses and words of adoration that helped Integra to understand why it was called **love** making.

**#15 – Touch**

All it took to snap Seras out of her blood rage was Integra’s arms tight around her shoulders. 

**#16 – Weakness**

And when Seras returned the gesture amongst the ruins of their home, Integra realized she still was that 12-year old girl at her core.

But that was okay. 

**#17 – Tears**

After the Battle of London, Integra didn’t bother to hide her sorrow from the world anymore.

Yet, Seras was the only one allowed to hold her.

**#18 – Speed**

On nights when memories haunted her, Integra would cling to Seras as her draculina flew across the London sky, allowing her burdens to dissolve into the red streaks.

**#19 – Wind**

No force of nature—or amount of Iscariot soldiers—could keep Seras from protecting her.

**#20 – Freedom**

“You’ve finally become a vampire.”

“…..Yes!” Her expression like a child on Christmas morning. “I have!”

**#21 – Life**

Integra found the board game dull but endured it for Seras’ sake.

**#22 – Jealousy**

“Seras, _ma chère_ , if you keep glaring at Penwood like that, his head is bound to erupt in flames!”

“Shut up, Pip.”

**#23 – Hands**

Didn’t anyone else find it strange that everyone in this organization wore gloves?

**#24 – Taste**

Whether it was a generous offering of her blood or the salt of her skin, Seras’ tongue knew no greater taste.

**#25 – Devotion**

Unlike Walter and Alucard, Seras’ vow to serve Integra wasn’t forged by blood or obligation.

**#26 – Forever**

“Pick your jaw up off the floor, you silly girl, and let me finish my proposal!” 

**#27 – Blood**

As much of a turn on as it was, Seras begged Integra to stop using her teeth as a means of cutting her finger.

**#28 – Sickness**

Who knew a simple fever could bring out the nurse in a fearsome draculina?

**#29 – Melody**

As Seras heads out to the training grounds, she overhears Integra humming “Wannabe” under her breath; Integra vehemently denies this with a blush.

**#30 – Star**

Stars weren’t visible through the London smog, but that was fine.

After all, Integra had a star dozing on her office couch.

**#31 – Home**

To Seras, the smell of cigars and the twinkle of sapphire blue eyes.

**#32 – Confusion**

“What do you mean you want this police girl to work for Hellsing?”

**#33 – Fear**

As the years pass and her blonde hair turns white, the reality of losing Integra dawns on Seras more frequently.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Explosions and gunfire filled the city like a macabre orchestra yet there Integra stood above the madness. And with a sweep of her arm, the pandemonium ceased and Seras swore she was Athena herself.

**#35 – Bonds**

They both shared a love for sugared figs with honey tea.

**#36 – Market**

“You know you can’t eat human food anymore, so why do you want to go shopping all of a sudden?”

“Because they are having a sale on Chips Ahoy and I know they are your favorite—let’s roll!”

**#37 – Technology**

With her first paycheck, Seras bought the N64 and pleaded for Integra to play Pokémon Stadium with her.

**#38 – Gift**

Upon his return, Seras thanked Alucard for giving her the chance at new life and for allowing her to meet Integra. 

**#39 – Smile**

It was when she smiled that the Council remembered that Integra was only 22.

**#40 – Innocence**

Despite her reputation, Integra was very much a child at heart and it was Seras who brought her true nature out.

**#41 – Completion**

Alone, together, in the gardens, the two of them hold hands and allow their breathing to fall in sync.

**#42 – Clouds**

“Look, Integra! It’s an alligator! Oooh! Oooh! And that one looks like a mushroom!”

“Your imagination never ceases to amaze me, Seras.”

“…..Is that a compliment or sarcasm?”

**#43 – Sky**

While most claimed to see ice in Integra’s gaze, Seras saw the vast sky itself.

**#44 – Heaven**

“Dance with me, Integra.”

**#45 – Hell**

“When I die, bury me with one of your daisy crowns.”

**#46 – Sun**

To Seras, Integra was the Sun at the center of her universe.

**#47 – Moon**

And she was the Moon who was illuminated by her sun’s radiance.

**#48 – Waves**

It was Seras who kept her from being swept away following Walter and Alucard’s deaths.

**#49 – Hair**

Upon discovering Integra’s hair was naturally curly, Seras proceeded to banish all hair products from the manor.

**#50 – Supernova**

In the midst of war, they reached for each other.

In the aftermath of the war, they alone emerged victorious.

And from the stardust, they crafted a paradise of their own design.

Free from the shackles of family ties and tribulations of human sin.

A paradise for them and them alone.


End file.
